


Thick as Thieves 2 Trailer: Michael Taylor (Terra Nova OC)

by jemmalynette



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanvid, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: Michael Taylor is my Terra Nova Original Character. He is Lucas' twin brother and his love interest is Alicia Washington. My fic following S1 can be found on ff.net (link inside). This video is a promo for my upcoming fic which continues Michael's story in S2 (which I've made up by myself - very hard and part of the reason it's taken so long!!!). Following on immediately from S1, Michael travels back to 2149 with Lucas to save Alicia from his employers. To keep her safe, Michael strikes up a deal with Miranda Nichol (played by Blair Brown) which involves fighting for her army to crack down on the rebellion uprising currently taking Chicago by storm. Eventually, he is ordered back to Terra Nova on a new mission...More info inside.
Relationships: Alicia Washington/Original Male Character





	Thick as Thieves 2 Trailer: Michael Taylor (Terra Nova OC)

Michael Taylor is my Terra Nova Original Character. He is Lucas' twin brother (therefore still played by Ashley Zukerman which makes vidding him particularly challenging sometimes!), and his love interest is Alicia Washington. You can read his story following season 1 on my ff.net at the following link: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7812172/1/Thick-as-Thieves>.

This video is a promo for my upcoming fic which continues Michael's story in S2 (which I've made up by myself - very hard and part of the reason it's taken so long!!!). Following on immediately from S1, Michael travels back to 2149 with Lucas to save Alicia from his employers. To keep her safe, Michael strikes up a deal with Miranda Nichol (played by Blair Brown) which involves fighting for her army to crack down on the rebellion uprising currently taking Chicago by storm. Eventually, he is ordered back to Terra Nova on a new mission... 

I've nearly finished this story so I will be sure to post this up soon! 

In case you are confused by the 2 Ashleys: 

Rush - ALL Michael 

Terra Nova - ALL Lucas (obv) 

Manhattan Project - ALL Lucas (scenes in a shirt/tie)

Childhood's End - Michael

The Code - Mehh a mix of both, you'll have to guess!! 

DIALOGUE: 

Michael: "I will kill you!" 

Lucas: "She's alive." 

Michael: "Where is she?" 

Taylor: "Step away from the portal!" 

Nichol: "My question is are you willing to make a bargain?" 

Nurse: "She's doing as well as she can, baby's gonna be fine." 

Michael: "We can give you a deal." 

Michael: "I don't know if I can go through with this."

Wash: "They took our baby." 

Wash: "Michael. You can't trust them." 

Nichol: It's your world you ought to be concerned about. Because as bad as you think things are now. Things are gonna get much worse." 

For entertainment only. I own none of the clips, music or audio and I do not profit from this. Like, at all. It's just for fun. 

Thank you littletonpace for your encouragement and for the clips you sent me. 

Please leave me a comment, I've worked so hard on this character and it means a lot to know what people think :)


End file.
